The Battle of Sengann Fortress
by Jet556
Summary: To rescue a comely damsel and a fair lassie, the Evabon warriors of Wilusa march to Sengann Fortress to do battle with the bad heralds of Mumm-Ra and the primitive Labinnac hordes they command. To the surprise of all, the charms of Mumm-Ra will have no power at Sengann. A greater power is at Sengann. The power of the light to counter Mumm-Ra's darkness: the power of Mumm-Rana.
1. Planning for the Attack

**Welcome everyone. This story arc concludes here. Enjoy and review.**

 **Planning for the Attack**

Many Evabon amassed not far from Sengann Fortess. Gard was there, Zuvowang the Champion and Dalv the Destroyer too. Kernunnos had followed Dalv, Arnuwanda as well and Kanute! Llud and Balor had followed Gard even if Gard had insisted that the latter stay in Wilusa. The suitors of Henti had come, many of the Zuvowangidae had come the Evabon were myriad!

"Henti and Brigid are there!" cried Zuvowang. "I say we should just attack now!"

Gard shook his head. He did not like the idea. "No, we need a plan and thankfully I have planned a way in."

"Is that why you had us build ladders?" asked Dalv.

Gard nodded. "In deed it is. As Kernunnos informed us there are two gates. We'll have to get through the first gate from the inside, hence the ladders. As for the second gate a battering ram will be needed."

"But the ram isn't even finished!" yelled Zuvowang. He was impatient. He wanted to rescue Henti and Brigid and this planning and waiting wasn't something he wanted to do.

"Not yet but it should be once we get to the second gate. With Mumm-Ra's heralds in there we'll be in for quite the fight, add the number of Labinnac to that… I'd say the ram will indeed be ready once we get to the second gate."

"Gard!" Balor called out to Gard and pointed at the distant fortress. Gard came running over and Balor pointed at a statue above the first gate. "What is that? It is made by Evabon hands yet it does not show an Evabon. Is it animal? Or is it one of those Berbil things the ThunderCats have told us of?"

Gard looked long and hard as people walked over to join in the speculation. It was not Evabon and yet it looked Evabon but Gard believed that since that statue was made by Evabon hands it would have been made to look Evabon. Had it been made by cat hands it would have looked like a cat and yet Gard felt a feeling of the complete opposite to the time he had met Mumm-Ra. All that Gard could tell was the figure was female. What was she? Who was she?

"Whatever it is we have a figure to look over us besides the spirits and the Celestials." Gard turned to everyone and held his axe aloft. "Evabon! Lets show our breeding!" There was a great cheer and everyone began the march to Sengann. If there were to die, they would die heroically.


	2. Jaques' Fall

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Jaques' Fall**

The start of the battle was bloody. The first to fall was an Evabon and the most notable to fall would be an Evabon who fought for Mumm-Ra. Jaques fought on the wall along with his fellow heralds and their Labinnac inferiors while the Wilusans climbed the wall with their ladders.

It was Gard who reached the top of the wall first. He was met be Jaques with sword and axe in hand and dagger hanging at his side. With merely a sword, Gard fought back against the brutish herald of Mumm-Ra. Both eventually lost their swords and Gard was stuck with his back against a battlement while he held the blade of Jaques' axe away from his neck.

There was only one chance! Quickly, Gard grabbed Jaques' dagger and plunged it into the herald's unprotected stomach. As he pulled it out, Gard and Jaques both expected the wound to heal immediately as Mumm-Ra's power would have it. Yet to the surprise of both the wound did not heal. With a smile on his face, Gard pushed the shocked Jaques from the wall.

When Jaques reached the ground, he still lived but his heartbeat was little more than a rattle.

Upon seeing Jaques hit the ground and not get up, the fighting paused and everyone stared at him. Who knows how long the fighting had paused but upon Jaques' final breath and terrible realization came upon Donalbain and Orsino.

"Donalbain, Jaques is dead!"

"T-That's i-impossible! Mumm-Ra's power leaves us three incapable of dying."

"And yet he is! What is this?"

Donalbain and Orsino both looked at the approaching Wilusans. They then looked at the retreating Labinnac.

"Back to the second gate!" cried Donalbain. "Retreat! Retreat!"

Donalbain and Orsino fled to the second gate. The Labinnac had been ahead of the but by the time they had reached the gate, many of the Labinnac that had been ahead of them lay dead along with Jaques. By the time they were behind the second gate, a feeling of dread came over both as they looked upon a mysterious statue.

This was her doing! They knew it was! Somehow she had power that was greater than Mumm-Ra's! Somehow Mumm-Ra's power had no effect where her statues were!


	3. Waiting on the Battering Ram

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Waiting on the Battering Ram**

Gard stared down at Jaques' corpse Zuvowang and Dalv stared along with him. It made no sense. Due to Mumm-Ra's magic, Jaques should have healed the moment Gard pulled his dagger out. Jaques shouldn't even have died.

"There is none uglier or more brutal than jaques to be added to the pit!" commented Zuvowang.

"Aye, with Jaques dead that leaves only Donalbain and Orsino." Added Dalv.

"Who was the one we lost?" asked Gard.

"Dukalon's man, Volmana." Answered Dalv. "No doubt sent to assassinate one of us."

"Then those who conspire against Piyamaradu are moving forward with their plan." Gard placed a hand on his chin. "We must be quick to win this battle. Henti and Brigid must be rescued but I fear with so many of us who are loyal to Piyamaradu gone from Wilusa that by the time we return, we may be hailing Chieftain Pamba." He looked over at Balor, sitting on some steps and looking at a horned helmet. "Balor! Come here!" Balor ran over. "You know the way to Wilusa like the back of your hand! Go there! I have a feeling that Pamba and his comrades mean to take action this day!"

"But I want to be here when Brigid is rescued!" objected Balor.

"Balor, this is important. As the apprentice of your grandfather Wodanaz, Piyamaradu is like your uncle." Gard placed a hand on the back of his neck. He really had no idea where to go after saying that.

"I know, Piyamaradu is family but so is Brigid! She must be rescued!"

"And she will!" broke in Zuvowang. "Balor, I might not be the smartest of people but once we have… Uh, where was I going with this?"

Dalv rolled his eyes. "I have no idea but I'm not adding to the dead ends you two keep heading to. So what if Pamba takes the throne? He'll just have the Gardites, Zuvowangidae and my Dalvings wiped out!"

"W-Wiped out?" asked Balor. He had not even thought of that.

"Oh, yes!" replied Dalv. "With so many of us loyal to Piyamaradu do you really think that Pamba would leave any of us alive?"

That was what struck Balor. Brigid would be in danger if Pamba were to take the throne. He dashed away, the only thought in his head being to warn Piyamaradu.


	4. Staring

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Staring**

Inside Sengann, Donalbain and Orsino found themselves being stared at by the Labinnac. Jaques' death had caused them to doubt their leaders and without the ability to heal, Donalbain and Jaques were both in danger of being treated the way Labinnac treated any other Evabon. They would be attacked and killed… They were outnumbered.

"Donalbain…" whispered Orsino. "What are we going to do? They look like they want to flay us alive!"

"Calm down, Orsino. That is just a myth." Donalbain gave a nervous swallow. "I think…"

"We just can't kill them to remind them who we are. That will send us to join Donalbain." Orsino's slip of the tongue caused Donalbain to stare. "Jaques! I mean Jaques! I don't wish you had died instead! I didn't find Jaques more likable than you!"

"Be quiet." Donalbain looked at the nearby statue. "She did this to us!" He grabbed a mace and swung at the statue. The instant is struck, the statue shattered to a million pieces. Upon seeing this, the Labinnac stopped staring and began to cringe in fear. "Ten Labinnac step forward before I start crippling ten!" Immediately, ten of the cannibalistic beings stepped forward. "Look for every statue in this place and shatter it! These things are what makes me and Orsino weak! If we die, Mumm-Ra will bring down his wrath upon your entire misbegotten race!" A lie it might have been but it did scare the Labinnac into doing as they were ordered and away from the thought of flaying Donalbain and Orsino alive.

The sound of a ram crashing against the second gate ringed through the fortress. The battle would resume.


	5. The Breaking of the Gate

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Breaking of the Gate**

When the ram broke through, all those present who were loyal to Mumm-Ra stood their ground, all except Donalbain who crept away. The wheels in his head had never ceased turning. If the Labinnac didn't destroy all the statues in time then there was a good chance he would be joining Jaques. It was best he use either Henti or Brigid as a shield. The plan to kill them before Zuvowang's dying form would be of no use if Donalbain himself were dead! They could kill Orsino for all he cared. It just meant one less for Donalbain to share the glory with.

Indeed Zuvowang had quickly defeated Orsino. He would have quickly been killed had Orsino not begged to be spared.

"Why?" asked Zuvowang.

"If you don't Donalbain will probably kill both Henti and Brigid! Jaques is dead and if you were to kill me, he'd probably kill both of them." Orsino was putting too much trust into his comrade at the moment. Zuvowang, however, had no idea that Donalbain was planning to use either Henti or Brigid as shields. Neither did Orsino.

"Alright but you must promise to stay out of the fighting."

"I'm a man of my word when my word is worth something." In this case, Orsino's word was worth a lot. With not healing ability, Orsino was in danger and anything that could keep him alive would help. Thus he would do nothing that could get him killed. He merely stood by the gate with no weapons in hand.

During that time, Dalv rushed past everyone and found Brigid. The one he could not find however was Henti but did find Inge, he who had abducted both Brigid and Henti.

What Dalv did next was not kill Inge. Quite the contrary he found that Inge had learned his lesson. No doubt there was a better way to win back the chieftainship of Albalonga and he would find a way.

The battle continued with Llud and Arnuwanda fighting alongside everyone else who had come on this rescue mission. Kernunnos himself had down fairly well until he had been struck down by a Labinnac and sent falling into a dark pit.

The pit itself was so deep that no one could even see the bottom and so it was that for a long time Kernunnos fell.

Donalbain's plan to use Henti as a shield even failed. It had gone pretty well until he found the sword of Bethad, Henti's beloved, against his back. If he were to kill Henti, he would have been killed by Bethad and was thus forced to surrender.


	6. The Aftermath

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Aftermath**

The day was won and there was much rejoicing but Dalv alone did not celebrate. He merely looked for Kernunnos, calling his name and constantly receiving no answers. It was not until Gard approached him that Dalv came to realize the horrible truth.

"Dalv, many have been hacked beyond recognition. I think we may have to look at the terrible truth."

Leaning against a wall, Dalv looked over the bodies. So many had been hacked to pieces. If Kernunnos were among them how was Dalv to know?

"This will break both Balor and Brigid's hearts." Commented Dalv, trying to hide his grief. "T-they were quite fond of him."

"Many were fond of him." Added Gard. "His deformities caused some initial staring but he was good company."

"Leave me be." Dalv did not turn to look at Gard. He merely kept his eyes on the body.

Gard bowed his head and left Dalv alone. Gard knew that if Balor had died, he would have felt the same way. As he left Dalv, Gard looked over at the captive Donalbain and Jaques. Tied to trees, they both glared with their critical eyes, Donalbain's being more critical than Jaques'. Gard walked over to them and gave them a look with his good eye. That look alone caused them to stop their glaring.

"You two may leave." Said Gard. "Without weapons and without Orsino's body. We shall treat it just as if he were one of our own. There will be no desecration of his body and we will not allow your master to bring him back from the dead as he did Pumyra."

"That's fine." Daonalbain laughed a cruel laugh. "Mumm-Ra likes me better anyway, it will be Jaques who will be punished more."

Jaques laughed at this himself. "What does it matter? Once Piyamaradu is dead, Mumm-Ra will kill Pamba and then make me his puppet ruler."

"What?" Gard couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mumm-Ra knew of the conspiracy against Piyamaradu?

"Oh, yes." Replied Donalbain. "Pamba, Enaros, Dukalon and that other one are all now just pawns of Mumm-Ra. Mumm-Ra will have revenge for his defeat at Wilusa even if he was not there personally!"


	7. Kernunnos Alone

**Welcome back everyone. This is the conclusion to this story. Enjoy and review.**

 **Kernunnos Alone**

A long time, Kernunnos had been trapped in that pit. It might not have been the pit that the eternals were trapped in but it might as well have been. And yet when Kernunnos had finally climbed out, he wished he had not.

The light of the moon shined down on many a corpse. Many that caused Kernunnos to fear that his fellow Wilusans, for indeed Wilusa was where his clan had sprung from, had lost. Only after some three hours of examining body after body, did Kernunnos reach the conclusion that the Wilusans had been successful.

And yet it dawned on Kernunnos that he was not with them.

"Kernunnos dead?" he wondered aloud. It was by pricking it finger on a sword, that Kernunnos received his answer. "No, no. Kernunnos live but fellow Wilusans think Kernunnos dead… Kernunnos alone…" Walking over to a mysterious statue, Kernunnos knelt down and wrapped his arms around it. "Spirit… Kernunnos ask for guidance… Dare Kernunnos return to Wilusa now? What Kernunnos do? Kernunnos believed dead…" But yet the statue did not answer him. Kernunnos had expected an answer and yet he did not receive one. "Kernunnos must decide for Kernunnos… Kernunnos understand… Kernunnos must think over…"

And indeed Kernunnos did think it over. What he would do was something that left Kernunnos thinking for another three hours.

But that is a story for another time.

 **The End**


End file.
